No Soy lo que Piensas
by haruno-fan
Summary: .::Todos la elogiaban por ser una buena chica. Pero el tranquilo y "perfecto" modo de vida que llevaba se fue por la basura cuando Sasuke entró en su mundo y la llevó a una dimensión totalmente desconocida, llena de peligro, placer... y dolor::.


**Summary:**..::Se conocieron en un bar; él la invito a cenar, ella aceptó, y al tiempo fueron pareja. Él era encantador, inteligente y muy apuesto. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?-"Lo siento, no soy lo que piensas."-le dijo, serio..::Lemon::..

**Declaimer: **Ya lo saben, Naruto no es mío, desgraciadamente ¬¬

**Nota: **Muchas veces... esto suele pasar, y me inspire cuando miraba las noticias con mi hermana. Trata de alguien que cree que el amor es perfecto pero luego la realidad le cae como un balde de agua.

La historia es de mi autoría y no se permito que nadie la tome sin mi permiso.

**Nota: **Lo de siempre ; D Habrá lemon *¬*

* * *

**No Soy lo que Piensas**

.

Capítulo 1

**Conociéndonos**

.

.

.

-"Maldita Ino cerda…"-se repitió por milésima vez la pelirrosada.

.

Su _queridísima _amiga Ino la dejó plantada en el bar en que planeaban encontrarse para pasar el rato, por… ¡Por un chico!

.

Volvió a maldecir, no porque su amiga estuviera con un chico. ¿Qué clase de persona se enoja porque su amiga ande con alguien? El tema es que Ino _siempre_ andaba con alguien. Y ese alguien _siempre_ era diferente en cada semana. Suspiró, resignada.

.

Era un viernes a la siete de la tarde, y a esa hora, luego de salir de la escuela, se aburría. Por eso cuando Ino la llamó para salir a despejar la mente un rato en el bar de la esquina de la plaza no se rehusó; como mayormente hacía. Porque pensó ella realmente se ofendería si seguía diciendo que no a cada una de las salidas que la cerda le proponía.

.

No es que no le gustara salir con Ino, pero siempre tuvieron gustos _diferentes_. Ella prefería quedarse en su casa viendo una película romántica o leyendo un libro e Ino prefería estar hasta altas horas de la madrugada en una matinée emborrachándose de lo lindo.

.

Pero a pesar de ser _tan_ diferentes, eran las mejores amigas. Sakura era quien podía serenar a Ino y calmarla cuando ella se descontrolaba e Ino le alegraba la vida con su contagioso entusiasmo.

.

Estaba dispuesta irse cuando una gran mano se posó sobre su hombro descubierto. El contacto le provocó un _placentero _escalofrío. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encarar a la persona que tan descaradamente la seguía sosteniendo del hombro. Pero al voltear, se le fue el aire de la boca; y abrió grandemente los ojos, deslumbrada.

.

La persona que tenía frente a ella, era magnifica. Un hombre, calculó que de su misma edad, tal vez un poco más, veinte o veintiuno, hombros anchos, cuerpo tonificado, piel tersa y blanquecina, muy apetitosa; de rostro serio pero con facciones armoniosas, perfectas. Nariz recta, la barbilla en alto y de forma angulosa, penetrantes ojos negros y un rebelde cabello azabache.

.

Quedó aún más atontada cuando el joven le sonrió de medio lado, divertido por su reacción.

.

-"¿Te importa si me siento en esta mesa?"-cada una de las sílabas salidas de su boca resonaron en su cabeza como un tambor, aquella voz profunda y sensual la conducía a un mundo de extrañas divagaciones con pensamientos no muy sanos.

.

Se sonrojó considerablemente ante sus propios pensamientos y se abofeteó mentalmente, reprimiéndose de su _mala_ conducta. Sí, porque para ella, pensar _así_ de un desconocido, o de cualquier _otra_ persona, era algo _indebido_, completamente incorrecto.

.

Asintió, aún estando embobada por la imponente presencia del morocho.

.

Él tomó asiento en frente de ella, y vagamente escuchó como le pedía al mozo un café negro sin azúcar, para luego posar su mirada nuevamente en ella.

.

-"Mm…"-no sabía que decir, el muchacho la ponía enormemente nerviosa.

.

-"Soy un maleducado, permíteme presentarme, soy Sasuke."-le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

.

-"Etto… yo… S-sakura"-carraspeó.-"Sakura Haruno."-dijo tomando la mano que le ofreció Sasuke.

.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos y luego de mirarse las manos fijaron sus ojos en los del otro por mucho tiempo, Sakura pareció ser la primera en reaccionar, y soltó la mano del joven como si quemara, avergonzada.

Escuchó la melodiosa carcajada de Sasuke. Y sintió un _cosquilleo_ por debajo del vientre.

.

-"Debo parecerte un completo pervertido."-dijo divertido.

.

-"¡No!"-gritó más fuerte de lo necesario, y volvió a sonrojarse.-"E-es decir, para nada; no me pareces un pervertido en lo absoluto."-le dijo cabizbaja.

.

-"Que bueno."-el mozo llegó y le entregó su pedido, y antes de marcharse le dirigió una rápida pero descarada mirada al cuerpo de la pelirosada, quien no notó ese gesto, pero Sasuke sí. Y luego de dirigirle un mirada mortal; el hombre salio prácticamente disparado.

.

Sakura retorcía con nerviosismo el pliegue de su vestido, esperando a que Sasuke dejara de mirarla tan profundamente.

.

Él tomó un sorbo de su café y le dijo.-"Y… dime, Sakura."-pronunció su nombre con una voz tan profunda que la derritió.-"¿Qué hacías por aquí sentada tu sola? ¿Esperabas a alguien?"-inquirió, un poco _brusco_ la última pregunta.

.

-"Am…"-dudó, pero el chico no le inspiraba _desconfianza_, además no iba a contarle algo tan grave.-"Pues… sí, esperaba a una miga, pero me dejó plantada por un chico.-frunció graciosamente en ceño. Provocando que Sasuke sonriera ladinamente.

.

-"Valla… estamos en la misma. Yo también venía a ver a unos amigos pera parece que no van a venir… aunque desconozco sus motivos, pero que puedo esperar de esos inútiles, no me sorprende que estén tirados en la cama durmiendo o deambulando por quién sabe donde."-dijo con un tono de voz que expresaba falsa decepción, mientras negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro.-"Esto me pasa por juntarme con esos baka´s."

.

Una hermosa risilla se escapó de los rosados labios de la chica, Sasuke la miró y la encontró con la mano cubriéndose la boca para no soltar una carcajada, y con las mejillas adorablemente arrebatadas. Esa imagen se le antojó de los tierna y _sensual_.

.

-"Jaja… eres muy… jaja… gracioso."-dijo como pudo.-"Pues sí, tienes razón, estamos en la misma."-le comentó, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Sin saber que aquel _pequeño_ gesto estaba _acrecentando_ el deseo de Sasuke.

.

-"¿Tu y tu amiga vienen aquí muy seguido?"-intentó sacar tema de conversación.

.

-"Pues no, bueno sí… en realidad a veces."-dijo mientras hacía una graciosa mueca, en forma de estar pensando, y se llevaba uno de sus dedos a la altura de su boca; pensativa. Sasuke sintió que los pantalones le apretaban.

.

-"De acuerdo, te entendí todo."-bromeó, sonriendo de lado.

.

A ella se le vinieron todos los colores a la cara. Dios… estaba haciendo el completo ridículo en frente de un chico guapo y encantador.

.

-"Lo lamento, soy muy torpe."-rió nerviosamente, mientras e golpeaba suavemente la cabeza, como si no tuviera remedio.-"No supe explicarme, es que… no suelo salir mucho, y las pocas veces que lo hago es con mi amiga en este bar."-finalizó, orgullosa de que hubiera podido hacerse entender y hablar de corrido.

.

-"Comprendo."-habló, ido…-"Oye… ya terminé mi café y… no es que me este aburriendo; todo lo contrario. Pero te gustaría salir a pasear un rato, ¿te molestaría acompañarme?"-le preguntó amablemente.

.

Sakura dudó, si bien el chico era un encanto, seguía siendo un completo desconocido. Pero… le inspiraba cierta _confianza. _No, más que confianza, sentía una gran atracción por él. Y esos ojitos que la miraban con anhelo le rogaban por que aceptara. Y ella… no pudo negárselo.

.

-"Por supuesto."-lo dijo muy atropelladamente, sonó muy desesperada. Le dolían las mejillas de lo mucho que ardían.

.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

.

Él se paró de su asiento y se posó al lado de su silla, ofreciéndole la mano.

.

Ella lo tomó, insegura, y la cálida sensación que la embargó luego de haber tocado su mano nuevamente le hizo olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

.

-"Vamos"-hizo fuerza con el brazo para levantarla, ya que ella estaba tan blanda como gelatina, no le costó mucho hacerlo.

.

Sakura se sentía en las nubes.

.

Sasuke, caballerosamente, le ofreció el brazo. Y ella lo tomó. Ambos salieron del bar bajo la atenta mirada de un grupo de jóvenes que estaban afuera, recargadas contra la pared del local, no tenían muy buena pinta. Para ser sinceros… parecían pandilleros.

.

Ella se acercó instintivamente al morocho, intimidada por la penetrante mirada de aquellos tipos.

.

Sasuke notó tal acción, así como también notó el nerviosismo de la pelirrosada.

.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"-le susurró, muy cerca de su oído. En otro momento, Sakura se hubiera estremecido, pero ahora su mente estaba en otra cosa.

.

-"N-nada, es solo que… esas personas no me inspiran confianza."

.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño, y volteó con discreción en dirección hacia donde la pelirrosa observaba.

Entrecerró los ojos, en modo de advertencia.

.

Escuchó lo que uno de ellos le dijo.

.

-"_Buena presa, Sasuke_"-le dijo malicioso. Solo para que él lo escuchara.

.

-"Vámonos."-la tomó fuertemente del brazo, si seguía allí ellos lo arruinarían todo.

.

Sakura asintió, ida…

.

No supo en que momento llegaron al parque, ni por qué él aún la seguía sosteniendo del brazo. Solo sabía que no quería estar sola.

.

-"Etto, lo siento… yo… no se que decir, desde pequeña que tengo malas experiencias con pandilleros y… bueno, no importa."-dijo más para ella que para él.

.

De niña, tuvo la desgracia de haber sido asaltada por unos pandilleros, aunque por suerte no hicieron nada que la dejara muy traumatizada. No pudo recurrir mucho a sus padres para que la consolaran, ya que estos no tenían ni tiempo para ir al baño.

.

Sakura, venía de una familia muy numerosa, todos y cada uno de ellos eran adoptados. Sus padres, la habían abandonado cuando tenía un año de edad, por lo que obviamente no recordaba nada de ellos, ni tampoco le interesaba. Por eso, los Haruno la tomaron en brazos cuando ella tenía cinco años, luego de vivir cuatro cortos pero a la vez interminables años en el orfanato. Eran un matrimonio de edad avanzada, casi cincuenta años, y la mujer era estéril. Pero ambos tenían un gran corazón, por lo que decidieron adoptar a cuantos niños pudieran, para remediar la falta de poder tener un hijo de su misma sangre. Por eso Sakura… tenía más de veinte hermanos. Su casa era como un criadero de niños. Pero sus hermanos mayores no eran muy amigables, ellos solo vivían su infancia y parte de su adolescencia en la casa, y luego… cuando ya se consideraban mayores de edad, se largaban; y nunca se volvía a saber de ellos. No querían mantener contacto con su familia adoptiva.

.

Ella, en sus diecisiete años recientemente cumplidos, tenía otra ideología. No quería dejar de esa manera tan cruel a su familia adoptiva, aquella que le brindó un techo donde vivir y comida para alimentarse. No podía decir que hubo mucho cariño, es solo que… al haber tantas personas en la casa, cada una de ellas demandaba _mucha_ atención, lo que causo que ella, a temprana edad, supiera valerse por sí misma, pero aún así, no quería dejarlos; ellos necesitaban mucha ayuda en la casa con los niños, además de que no veía la necesidad de irse.

.

-"Si tu dices… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Ya esta bastante oscuro."-

.

Cierto… se dijo, no se había percatado de que estaba tan entretenida con Sasuke que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se tenía que haber encontrado con Ino.

.

¡Ino! Más tarde arreglaría cuentas con ella… o más bien le agradecería. Si no fuera por que la dejó plantada seguramente no hubiera podido entablar aquella amena conversación con el ojinegro.

.

Meditó la propuesta por un momento.-"Sí, claro. No hay problema."- ¡Claro que lo había! Le iba a mostrar a un desconocido en donde vivía. No es que fuera miedosa, _no… para nada. _Es solo que la vida le enseñó a ser precavida.

.

El camino del parque a su casa no era muy largo, pero tampoco muy corto, así que caminaron sumidos en un cómodo silencio.

.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Sakura sintió un tremendo alivio, pero a su vez un gran vacío. No quería que la velada acabara.

.

-"Bueno… muchas gracias, Sasuke. Fue muy lindo conocerte."-se despidió, sabiendo que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Quiso acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no notó cuando Sasuke ladeó el rostro y sus labios chocaron con los de él.

.

Fueron solo unos segundos, en los que sus labios acariciaron los de él, apenas se rozaron; pero para ella el contacto fue intenso.

.

Se separo bruscamente, mientras ahogaba un gemido y se llevaba la mano a la altura de la boca, como si no lo creyera. Completamente enrojecida.

.

Su primer beso, Sasuke le había robado su primer beso.

.

-"Mph, nos veremos… Sakura."-su melódica voz, dijo su nombre con un toque sensual cargado de arrogancia.

.

Giró sobre sus talones, y con paso agraciado, caminó por la acera hasta desaparecer de su vista.

.

_Nunca lo volveré a ver… _pensó, triste.

.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que era un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó.

.

_Frentona… lamento no haber podido ir al bar hoy a la tarde, pero es que sucedió algo que requirió mi máxima atención, ¡era un asunto de proporciones colosales!_

… _De acuerdo ¬¬ es por un chico, ¡pero uno muy lindo eh!_

_Mañana entraremos en detalles, pero ahora debo dejarte, estamos **muy** ocupados._

_._

_-"Maldita cerda pervertida."-_pensó.

.

Miró al suelo y vio una pequeña nota en el piso. Quizás se le había caído cuando sacó su celular. La abrió, y una vez que la leyó, enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

.

_Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Y al lado de la nota, estaba su número telefónico.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!** yo con otra nueva idea!

Me venía rondando en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, y se me ocurrió cuando veía la televisión con mi hermanita.

Hoy se me dio la oportunidad de escribirlo para ustedes y... espero les haya gustado. ¡Reviews!

#haruno-fan#


End file.
